EL CELO SOLO ATACA A LOS YOKAIS
by MarauderPeter21
Summary: Que pasa si Hiei por ser un yokai, pasa por una especie de celo, lo peor es que no solo él es el afectado. Además este celo trae otras sorpresas. (Yusuke/Hiei) (Kuwabara/Yukina)


**Hola a todos vengo con este fic que escribí justo en mi trabajo en un momento de inspiración bárbaro, sobre todo después de ver nuevamente todo el anime de Yu Yu Hakusho. Lo mejor es que este fic encierra a mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo el par de gemelos yokai/koorime 3 los amo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

Yusuke había tenido un pésimo día en el instituto, ya tenía 19 años y estaba a un paso de ingresar a la universidad para sorpresa de su madre y de Keiko, sin embargo, esta última le causaba un enorme dolor de cabeza, sobre todo en estos últimos días.

A pesar de ello, ambos mantenían una relación amorosa y para él eso era suficiente, aguantar un poco su comportamiento de madre no le hacía tanto daño, pero ese día sí se había frustrado.

Hubiese deseado perder el tiempo jugando videojuegos con Kuwabara, pero él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como visitar a cierta koorime al templo de Genkai.

Bueno, no le quedaba de otra que aburrirse solo en su casa.

Al entrar a esta se sorprendió al no ver a su madre, así que supuso que habría ido a tomar a algún bar como siempre. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a su habitación, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Primero un aroma dulce emanaba de su cuarto y sinceramente lo empezaba a marear y lo segundo, se escuchaban sonidos similares a gemidos leves.

Abrió su puerta de golpe y se llevó una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida.

Cierto yokai de fuego se encontraba utilizando una de sus poleras, la cual por obvias razones le quedaba enorme y además se estaba masturbando y gimiendo con un tono de voz que hipnotizó a Yusuke.

-¿Pero, qué haces así? - preguntó acercándose a su cama y tirando del brazo del de menor estatura. Una mala idea se dio cuenta después.

Hiei lanzó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se pegó gimiendo más fuerte.

-Yuu..suke - el nombrado se puso nervioso al no entender qué pasaba.

-Hiei, cálmate, ¿porque te comportas así?

\- Te necesito - le respondió mientras se frotaba nuevamente en su pecho. Por culpa de esa acción la polera que usaba el yokai se levantó un poco mostrando parte de su trasero-

Urameshi sin poder evitarlo desvió su mirada hacia ese lugar, generando en él unas ganas enormes de apretar con sus manos ese hermoso cuerpo. Quién podía culpar su reacción, estaba mejor que el de su novia.

-Hiei estás diciendo estupideces - soltó de forma violenta mientras lo tiraba sin nada de cuidado al suelo, lo que no esperó fue escuchar un sollozo. _El Hiei que conozco nunca llora_ se dijo a sí mismo. Lo peor fue cuando escuchó el sonido de gemas caer al suelo y en efecto, eran hiruisekis de color negro. - Oh mierda.

* * *

Por otro lado Kuwabara iba feliz al templo de Genkai para visitar a su princesa, aunque ahora la llama su hermosa y adorable novia, porque sí. Hace poco más de un año que ella había aceptado mantener una relación con él.

A Kuwabara no le importaba lo tedioso que era subir las escaleras al templo de la vieja, mientras sea para a Yukina lo valía.

Lo extraño fue que cuando ingresó al templo no sentía la presencia de Genkai y además un aroma dulce inundaba sus fosas nasales. Siguiendo ese aroma se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yukina y con algo de temor abrió dicha puerta.

-Yuu.. uu.. kina - casi le daba un infarto al ver a la joven recostada sobre el futón con sus pechos descubiertos y dándose placer ella misma. Kazuma inmediatamente se quitó la casaca y se la puso encima, preocupado por verla en ese estado, aunque no negaba que lo había excitado, pero de esa forma no quería que las cosas sucedieran - Yukina chan quédate quieta, déjame acomodar tu ropa.

-Noooo Kazuma quiero que me la quites - le respondió con una respiración agitada mientras se revolvía en los brazos de su pareja - Necesito que me quites el calor... que tengo.

Si alguien viera el rostro de Kuwabara, se darían un susto por lo rojo que se encontraba debido a la vergüenza que sintió ante lo dicho por Yukina. Nunca se hubiese esperado ese tipo de palabras en la boca de la chica más inocente a sus ojos.

-Yukina, esto está mal - trató de hacer razonar a la chica, pero lo único que consiguió fue que llorara.

-¡¿Acaso no me amas?! - le gritó y eso lo dejó sin mucho que decir al de cabello naranja.

-Claro que te amo.

-¿Entonces?... necesito que me marques… por favor

Espera ¿marcar?, Kuwabara no entendía qué pasaba en absoluto, además el cuerpo de la joven estaba hirviendo, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que su temperatura corporal siempre ha sido baja.

* * *

-Hiei tienes que calmarte, vamos no llores por favor - Yusuke estaba desesperado, el cuerpo del yokai se encontraba hirviendo en su regazo y varias gemas negras caían sin parar sobre el suelo.

-No… puedo - gimió mientras rozaba su trasero sobre su ya abultado pantalón.

-Mierda… Hiei - gimió sin poder evitarlo y es en ese momento cuando se distrajo y los labios de Hiei se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso era demasiado tierno, todo lo contrario a la persona que lo inició. Yusuke quería separarse, pero de nuevo el aroma dulce lo empezaba a marear. Inconscientemente Urameshi colocó sus manos en la cintura del más pequeño para acomodarlo mejor en su regazo e intensificar el beso. Se quería morir, le estaba siendo infiel a su novia, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

-Mmm… Yusu… ke - gimió Hiei sobre los labios del más alto y apoyó sobre sus hombros sus manos para inclinarse más.

El ex detective espiritual bajó su rostro hacia el cuello del demonio de fuego y empezó a repartir besos y mordidas por toda la zona, sacándole suspiros en el acto.

Sus manos bajaron hasta ubicarse precisamente debajo del borde de su polera, levantando poco a poco los pliegues de esta. Hiei entendiendo la indirecta levantó sus brazos para ayudar al otro en quitarle la prenda.

Yusuke había dejado de pensar con claridad , decidió seguir sus instintos y simplemente se bajó los pantalones mientras recostaba al otro sobre su cama.

Se preguntaba si necesitaría dilatarlo, pero se percató que Hiei estaba bastante húmedo, su pequeña entrada se abría y cerraba con cada espasmo que recorría el cuerpo del demonio, quien empezaba a gemir nuevamente de forma sonora.

-Date… prisa...ah

Sin demorar más sujetó con fuerza las caderas del azabache y dio una estocada rápida. Esta acción generó que Hiei gritará de dolor, clavando sus uñas sobre la espalda de Urameshi.

-Aaah Yu… suke…

-Mierda eres estrecho - se quejó tratando de acostumbrarse al calor que abrazaba su miembro.

El cuerpo de Hiei empezó a calentarse más ante su tacto, pero aun así Yusuke se abrazaba a él mientras penetraba con más fuerza su pequeño cuerpo.

Hiei abrazó al otro y juntó sus labios en un beso más hambriento en comparación con los dos anteriores que se habían dado, profundizando las estocadas moviendo con fuerza sus caderas.

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, llevó su mano a su miembro, sin embargo, Yusuke fu más rápido y llevó su propia mano al miembro del más pequeño.

De repente Hiei sintió que su entrada dolía más de la cuenta por lo que cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó salir un sollozo agudo, no entendía por qué le había dolido de esa forma, pero cuando abrió sus ojos se percató que Yusuke se encontraba en su forma demonio.

Hiei empezó a temblar de miedo.

* * *

Yukina se revolvía con fuerza en sus brazos y de un momento a otro Kuwabara sintió que sus muñecas eran congeladas contra el suelo.

-¿Yukina chan qué haces? - preguntó asustado, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un fogoso beso por parte de la chica. Kazuma se puso nervioso, ya que además de besarlo, Yukina rozaba de forma descarada su cuerpo sobre su pantalón, además de ver cómo se deslizaba su casaca mostrando nuevamente sus pechos, los cuales tenían los pezones erectos por la excitación.

Kuwabara decidió dejarse llevar, la koorime estaba bastante necesitada, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta cómo era el carácter normal de la joven.

La pequeña demonio seguía hirviendo, desesperada, por no saber cçomo bajar esa temperatura.

-Kazuma ayúdame… te… necesito.

-Sabes Yukina… chan… podría ayudarte si no me hubieses congelado las muñecas. Ante esa respuesta, la joven se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba e inmediatamente revirtió su propio poder.

Una vez liberado el joven sujetó a la chica y la recostó suavemente sobre el futón.

-En serio te amo demasiado Yukina - dijo antes de empezar a besarla de una forma más calmada y más romántica que el beso brindado por la doncella de hielo.

Los brazos de Yukina se abrazaron con fuerza alrededor de Kuwabara acercando ambos cuerpos hasta fundirse por culpa del calor que envolvía a la koorime.

Kuwabara se separó de la koorime cortando el beso y se dirigió a los pechos de su novia para empezar a estimularlos. Los gemidos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. La pequeña demonio apretaba con fuerza los hombros de su pareja cada vez que sentía una descarga recorrerle la espalda debido a los besos y mordidas que recibía en sus senos, los cuales empezaban a mostrar pequeñas marcas rojizas por el contacto.

-Kazu… ma… continúa… por favor - gimió´presionando su pecho en el rostro del joven.

Kuwabara tomando más valor le quitó la parte inferior de la ropa a su koorime, sorprendiendose al ver lo mojada que estaba.

-Wow Yukina… - gimió mientras empezaba a dilatar su vagina al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello para seguir brindándole placer.

Yukina sinceramente le agradaba la atención que se encontraba recibiendo, pero ella también quería darle placer a él.

Con las manos temblando por la emoción del momento, abrió el pantalón de Kuwabara dejando libre el miembro erecto que ya pedía atención. Ella sabiendo más o menos que hacer empezó un pequeño vaivén con su mano abrazando suavemente el pedazo de carne, llevando a la locura a Kazuma.

Cuando ya no pudieron más, Yukina sintió que la sujetaba de las caderas para acomodarla mejor para lo que se venía.

Kuwabara besó a su novia y de forma lenta empezó a ingresar en ella.

Yukina cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a gemir en un volumen bastante alto.

Moviendo su cadera de forma rápida hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba, pidió por más.

Ambos gemían de forma igual, llenos de éxtasis llenando de calor la habitación. Yukina al sentir que estaba cerca apretó sus paredes bastante y mordió el cuello de Kazuma dejando una leve marca, del mismo modo él también mordió su cuello cuando sintió que se corría.

Ambos se besaron y se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban antes de dejarse caer cansados sobre el futón.

* * *

Hiei, empujaba a Yusuke con la poca fuerza que tenía, pero de nada le sirvió, lo único que consiguió fue que el mazoku apretara más fuerte su cadera para arremeter nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

-Aaaah - gritó Hiei de dolor, no esperaba que el otro se transformara en su forma demonio por culpa de la esencia que transmitía por culpa del celo que había desarrollado.

Hiei al fin empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, maldecía su herencia yokai que era lo que lo llevó a tener celo justo en su cumpleaños número 45. Porque sí, los yokai necesitaban aparearse a partir de los 45, lamentablemente él por culpa de su otra herencia koorime, no había en verdad desarrollado del todo, por lo que su cuerpo no se encontraba en fase adulta y eso generaba que el dolor fuera insoportable.

-Yusuke… para… tienes que parar - chillaba a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza las mejillas del ex detective - Por favor - volvió a decir mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del otro.

Sorprendentemente el cuerpo de Yusuke empezaba a volver a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que arremetía por última vez en el cuerpo de Hiei corriéndose en su interior y marcándolo al morder su cuello.

-Hiei… lo siento - se disculpó en un último suspiro Urameshi.

-No… te preocupes… te amo - susurró antes de desmayarse, dejando con un dolor en el pecho al otro por no poder corresponderle.

-Por eso viniste a mí.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 ***Por cierto eso de la edad, a ambos les he puesto 45, porque en fin xD**

 **Además según lo que se sabe esos dos no llegan aún a los 100 años ya que Yukina dentro de su especie koorime aun no ha llegado a la adultez, pero supongamos que como Yokais ambos lo han hecho, aun manteniendo ese cuerpo de niños.**

 **Ya que para mí son mitad/mitad, no como se dice que uno es una especie distinta a la otra, sino porque Hiei es enano como Yukina, o porqué ella tiene ojos rojos, algo que las koorimes no tienen.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
